THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINYDISASTER
by xXEBONYMAYXx
Summary: Gil is sent to our world by mistake, he travels through an unstable portal in the Abyss. Upon arrving in our world, poor Gil is attacked by the fan girls! Warning - Crack Fic, Mild Language, OC's.
1. PROLOGUE

THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINY/DISASTER

DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! ((If we did, the first season of the anime, and only season, would have had a better ending with more seasons to follow it XD)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PANDORA HEARTS ((although we would very much like too)) or any other anime's or manga's that may have been mentioned in this fan fic. EBONY & MAY, however, are our own fictional characters that we use

A/N - May – Okies, so this is our first ever fan fic, so please R&R.

Ebony -If you have a criticism, go ahead and post it. We will only get better if you point out where were going wrong!

* * *

Page 1 – PROLOUGUE

_It was Ebony and May's first con; they were sitting on the coach heading to the nearest con._

Ebony – Wow, this coach sure is full… *looks around cosplay coach*

May – Zomg yeah! This con is gonna be awesome! There sure are a lot of famine girls here…

Ebony – Yeah… * knocks into Naruto cosplayer as bus takes a swift turn* Oops, sorry!

Naruto Cosplayer 1 – FEEL MY NINJA WRATH *pulls out cardboard kunai*

Ebony & May – O_O!

May – These guys freak me out… and I thought we were obsessed!

Ebony – We ARE obsessed, these guys just have more experience ^_^

May – Yeppers! After all, this is our first con and our costumes are awesome! *points at Ebony's Alice Outfit*

Ebony – Yeah! You did a really good job with your Sharon costume! Did you make it yourself?

May – Yeppers! Took me ages but it was worth it! I love Pandora hearts, wonder if there are any Gil cosplayers? XD

Ebony – *Laughs* I'm sure they'll be someone here cosplaying as Gil XD

* * *

_Meanwhile… back in the abyss…_

Break - *Appears randomly* Pandora has captured a contractor that seems to know something about Alice's memories.

Alice - *Throws open doors and strides in with Oz* what about my memories?

Break – We are unsure about this memory as the contractor is reluctant to tell us.

Alice – You clown! Bring this chain to me! I SHALL FORCE THE INFO OUT OF HIM *raises fist*

Gil – Be patient you stupid rabbit!

Alice – WHO TOLD YOU TO BUTT IN YOU STUPID SEAWEED HEAD?

Oz – T_T Calm down Alice! I know you're anxious! *struggles to restrain Alice*

Break – What's with you two arguing all the time! *Holds Gil back*

Oz - *Alice stops struggling* we'll get your memories back Alice, *sigh*

* * *

_Back at the convention…_

May – OH, AWESOME! THEY ARE DOING SKITS SOON!

Ebony – WE HAVE TO WATCH THOSE XD hehe, we should make our way to the main hall to sign in first though ^_^

May – Okies! Let's Go!

* * *

_Back to the abyss…_

*Bright light, Sharon appears in Abyss*

Everyone – SHARON!

Break – But ho-?

Sharon – QUICK! IT'S VINCENT! HE IS ABOUT TO BREAK THROUGH!

Alice – WE HAVE TO GET MY MEMORIES BACK FIRST!

Gil – THINK ABOUT YOUR SAFTEY FIRST STUPID RABBIT! WHAT GOOD ARE MEMORIES WHEN YOU'RE TRAPPED DOWN HERE?

Sharon – We don't have a lot of time! You must escape! I have managed to produce a porthole that leads out of the abyss!

Oz – Are you sure it's safe Sharon?

Sharon – Its touch and go, you will have to go through the porthole. I don't know what is on the other side, however, it will be safer than here… QUICK! HE'S COMING!

Oz – Right! *grabs Alice's hand* Lets go Alice! *Big smile :D*

Alice – But, OZ! *Trips over her own feet while trying to keep up with Oz*

Oz – We'll come back some time to search Alice! XD *Runs off with Alice*

Gil – WAIT! OZ NOOOOO!

Break – Go on now Gil! I'll hold Vincent back! While you escape!

Gil – NO! HE'S MY BROTHER!

Break – T_T *pushes Gil in porthole*

Gil – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU IDIOT BREAK…. T_T

* * *

A/N

Ebony – R&R please!

May – Thank you for reading our prologue, hehe. Please review. Any criticism wanted! ((Not every day you say that but yeah!))

Ebony – We'll post chapter 1 if we get reviews back saying that people like it!


	2. OUR FIRST CON          ZOMG

THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINY/DISASTER

DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! ((If we did, the first season of the anime, and only season, would have had a better ending with more seasons to follow it XD)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PANDORA HEARTS ((although we would very much like too)) or any other anime's or manga's that may have been mentioned in this fan fic. EBONY & MAY, however, are our own fictional characters that we use

A/N - May – Okies, so this is our first ever fan fic, so please R&R.

Ebony -If you have a criticism, go ahead and post it. We will only get better if you point out where were going wrong!

* * *

Page 2 – CHAPTER 1

_At the con, the skits have started and the two oc's are watching from the audience…_

Ebony - *LOL* I wonder what the next skit is going to be, there's already been a few Naruto skits…

May – Yeah! I'm excited; the skits have been epic so far!

Commentator – And the next skit is from Team Demon, and they are… THE INUYASHA CAST!

Ebony – Woot!

May - XD

*InuYasha Skit starts*

* * *

*5 minutes later*

Kagome – OMG! A DEMON! … INUYASHA!

InuYasha - KAGOME!

Kagome – INUYASHA!

InuYasha – KAGOME!

Kagome – InuYasha!

InuYasha – ENOUGH ALREADY! I SHALL SLAY THE DEMON! *Pulls out sword Tetsusaiga*

Shippo - HIYAAAAH! *Knocks demon cosplayers to the floor*

InuYasha + Kagome + Miroku + Sango – O_O

((A HUGE BLACK SPHERE APPEARS IN CENTRE STAGE DURING THE SKIT))

Audience – OOOOOH, GOOD GRAPHICS : D

Miroku - *mumbles* That was, NOT, part of the script…

Gil – OZ KUN! :'O

May – Zomg! A GIL COSPLAYER!

Ebony – THEY NEVER SAID IT WAS GONNA BE A CROSSOVER SKIT XD

Sango – GET OFF OUR STAGE!

Judges - *hold up cards with the number ten*

Gil – huh? -_- what is this? *turns and sees demon cosplayer*

… A CHAIN! DIE CHAIN! *shoots one of the card board cut outs next to the cosplayers* -_- WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY?

Naruto cosplayer – IT'S A NINJA JUTSU!

Rest of audience - -_-

Naruto cosplayer - …

Judges – HEY, NO REAL WEAPONS! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!

*bailiffs escort Gil out of the convention for usage of a dangerous weapon*

Gil – HEYY, PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT! WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? T_T

Bailiff – Nice try. SO LONG DWEEB! *tosses Gil out of back door*

Gil – YOU FREAKIN PEDO TT-TT

* * *

*1 hour later - The skit has finished, Ebony and May are leaving the skit hall*

May – That poor guy! He got terrored so badly! XD

Ebony – We should go say hi later, after all, he is an EPIC cosplayer XD

May – Yeah! So lifelike! He looks a lot like the ACTUAL Gil! Let's Go!

Gil – *sat under a tree outside con*

*SIGH…* what can I do now that I have lost the young master Oz. And all because of that STUPID RABBIT! How am I going to find him now… T_T

Fan girl 1 – *blushes* excuse me?

Gil – Umm, who are you?

Fan girl 1 – Hi, I was just passing by and I just wanted to say… YOU'RE SO KAWAII! : D

Gil – What the ~!

Fan girl 2 – Yeah Gil! You're so BRAVE!

Gil – WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?

Fan girl 78 - We know everything about you Gilbert *_*

Fan girl 105.2 (if that is possible :s) – At least up to the most recent chapter in the manga… *_*

Gil – Oh…. Kay…. I'm just going to the toilet… *looks around for the toilets*

Fan girl 212 – TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Gil – O_O

May - Hey, look over there! Is that the Gil cosplayer from before that got terrored? *points at Gil and large crowd*

Ebony – Yep! LETS JOIN IN XD *grins as fan girls charge*

May – Hey shouldn't we go and help him out there? *laughs*

Ebony - …maybe… *thinks*

Gil – GET OFFA' ME!

Fan girl 2 – MWAH HA HA HA HA! NEVER!

Gil – HELP!

Ebony and May – ATTACK! *attacks fan girls * MOVE MIDGETS AND GLOMPERS.

Fan girl 56 – LETS RETREAT!

Fan girls - *All fan girls ran away and disappear round a corner*

May – YAY! We did it!

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES

Ebony – LOL, poor Gil XD

May – WELL THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR BEING SO KAWAII! Thank you to the people who are reading this, please feel free to review us!


	3. WE WILL PROTECT YOU

**THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINY/DISASTER**

DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! ((If we did, the first season of the anime, and only season, would have had a better ending with more seasons to follow it XD)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PANDORA HEARTS ((although we would very much like too)) or any other anime's or manga's that may have been mentioned in this fan fic. EBONY & MAY, however, are our own fictional characters that we use.

A/N

May:Hiiii readers! we would like to thank the 3 people who reviewed our fan fic! we really appreciate your messages! XD

Ebony: Please keep on R&R, and please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

*OUTSIDE CON*

May: YAY! WE DEFEATED THE FANGIRLS

Ebony: YEAH! WE WERE GREAT!

Gil: LADY SHARON? ALICE?

Ebony and May: ?

Gil: *kneels on floor* LADY SHARON! WHAT HAPPENED *GRABS HAND* PLEASE! HELP ME!

May: uhhhhh...

Gil: *Turns to face ebony*

Ebony: O_O

Gil: ...YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME! YOU AND THE YOUNG MASTER LEFT ME! *looks around*Where is the young master anyway? O_O YOU DESERTED THE YOUNG MASTER?

Ebony: -_- I think this guy is a little wrong in the head...

May: *nods*

Gil: B-BUT, I AM GIL! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME? ALICE? ITS ME, GILBERT NIGHTRAY! *Shakes Ebony violently*

May: *whispers to Ebony* maybe he needs to be reminded *turns to Gil * so...uh... basically we are all here at a convention right? Well my name is May and I am cosplaying as Sharon. Cosplaying is another word for C...O...S...T...U...M...E...R...O...L...E...P...L...A...Y ...so yeah I'm cosplaying as Sharon and Ebony here is Cosplaying as Alice... and your possibly cosplaying as... Gil?

Gil: COSPL- WAIT IM NOT COSPLAYING! I AM THE REAL GIL!

Ebony: T_T

May: Prove it!

Gil: Uhmm...

*fan girl crowd appears round corner*

Fangirl 2: HI GILLYKINS!

Ebony may and Gil: *turns to see giant army of fangirls behind them*

Gil: OoooooH CRA-WAIT GILLYKINS? WHY THE HECK DID YAH CALL ME THAT?

Fangirl 2: BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU GIL KUN!

Gil: O_O

Fangirl 2: WE HAVE RETURNED WITH...

*army gets out weapons*

Fangirl army: POMPOMS, WANDS AND...BUBBLE MACHINES!

Gil, Ebony and May: O_O?

Fangirl 56: YOU SHALL HAND OVER GIL KUN!

Fangirl 2: YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE GIL CHAN 3

Ebony + May: T_T LETS GO!

Gil: O_O

Fangirls: ATTACK! *charges*

Gil: O_O

Ebony: COME ON SEAWEED HEAD!

Gil: O_O... STUPID RABBIT! *huge black bird flies into sky from nowhere*

Ebony + May: O_O

Fangirl army:?

Gil: * grabs Ebony and May's arms*

Raven: *squawk*

May: Gil?

Gil:*turns* yes?

May: I... Believe you. O_O

Ebony: Ok! Let's go!

Fangirls: *attacks chain with cosplay weapons*

*Gil, Ebony and May Runs*

* * *

Ebony:LETS GO IN THERE!

Gil: AN ABANDONED SEWING FACTORY?

May: LOOK DO YAH WANNA COME WITH US? OR DO YAH WANNA GET MALLED BY FANGIRLS?...OR...EVEN WORSE...CATS!

Gil: C...C...C...C...CATS? THEY AREN'T EXTINCT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ebony: if you stay with us, we shall protect you from the fangirls and...THE CATS!

May: *nods*

Gil: *sigh* I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! IM NOT SCARED!

May: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek

Gil: ?

May: AWWWWWWWWW ITS JUST A CUTE LITTLE CAT! HERE KITTY KI-

Gil:ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY! ILL STAY WITH YOU!

Ebony and May: GOOD! XD

Gil: * hides behind ebony* Umm... before we go... can you ...possibly...get rid of the cat?

Ebony and may: O_O?

Ebony: SO YOU ARE SCARED!

Gil: OK! I ADMIT IT! I HAVE A PHOBIA!

May: no worries ill go put it somewhere ^_^ *picks up cat, chucks over fence*

Cat: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! *large thud*

Ebony and Gil: O_O O_O

May: WHAT? YAH SAID TO GET IT AWAY!

Gil:Yeah...Um...Thanks! *smiles*

Ebony: O_O?

mMay: DONT WORRY! IT WILL SURVIVE! ALL STUPID FURBALLS SURVIVE WHEN A CAR COMES AND KNOCKS THEM OVER!

Gil: WTH IS A CAR?

Ebony and May- T_T T_T

May: DONT MATTER!

* The trio walk into abandonned warehouse*

Ebony: Oh kay, first things first, where do we sleep, and food and water.

May: Huh? What do you mean, "we?"

Ebony: :s Poor Gil knows nothing of our world! Wehave to prpotect him! ... An what if a cat attacks him in his sleep? *smirk*

Gil: DON;T YOU DARE LEAVE ME WITH THE CATS!

MAY: O_O ...oh, oh kay...

Ebony: XD, so... Where are we gonna sleep, and we need food! *looks around*

Gil: ... *looks for place to sleep... and any cats that may be hiding*

May: ...THERE. *Points at huge fabric pile* That looks comfy enough.

Ebony: Ok, so we sleep there, what about food?

May: Well... I do have... some money...

Ebony: How much?

May: Only... uhm... about £45 left.

GIl: O_O YOU... MUST BE THE RICHEST PERSON ON EARTH!

May: Well... we were going to tell you... uhm... about money... its kinda changed since you have been around... oh yeah I was gonna ask yah? Do you have any money Gil?

Gil: Uh, *reahces into trench coat* ... *pulls out old currency* :D

Ebony: -_- We'll count that as nothing then... And I have... uhm... *takes purse out of bag*

5 MINUTES LATER

May: You finished yet?

Ebony: I HAVE A LOT OF CHANGE!

Gil: So... SO MUCH MONEY!

Ebony: *sigh* that comes to £42.50. XD

May: Thats good, we will have enough money to survive : )

Ebony: Sooo... where is the nearest wallmart?

Gil: Wallmart?

May: A place where you can trade goods for money?

Gil: Ahhh...

Ebony: Sooo... where is it?

May: It is... that direction *points in a random directionhoping for the best.

Ebony: Okies, we will try that way : ) *walks with May*

May: Come on Gil! We haven't got all day!

Gil: I'm coming! *Still looking for around for cats*

* * *

Ebony: Thanks for reading guys! This chapter was a bit longer than usual, but thats all good for you guys XD I look forward too seeing you all in the next chapter!

May: we hope you enjoyed this chapter! please review us to let us know what you thought of it XD next chapter is gonna be special!


	4. COSPLAYERS AT WALL MART

THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINY/DISASTER

DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! ((If we did, the first season of the anime, and only season, would have had a better ending with more seasons to follow it XD)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PANDORA HEARTS ((although we would very much like too)) or any other anime's or manga's that may have been mentioned in this fan fic. EBONY & MAY, however, are our own fictional characters that we use AND OWN. AND FOR THIS CHAPTER, WE DON'T OWN WALL MART EITHER.

A/N

Ebony – YAY, CHAPTER THREE IS HERE XD Make way for a tonne of randomness…

May – Thank you so much to the people who are reviewing and reading! You won't be dissapointed with this chapter!

* * *

Page 4 – CHAPTER 3 – COSPLAYERS AT WALLMART

*Gil, Ebony and may reach Wall mart*

May – Ok… THERE ARE RULES TO COSPLAYING IN PUBLIC. RULE ONE IS TO ACT NORMAL.

Ebony – That's gonna' be hard…

Gil – OK!

May – RULE 2… TRY TO NOT MUCK ABOUT! OK?

Gil and Ebony – OK!

May – FINALLY!... RULE 3… HAVE FUN!… BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN OR YOU'LL SCARE THE HELL OUT OF EVERYONE!

Ebony – OK! LET'S GO!

* * *

*Ebony, May and Gil walk into Wall mart feeling confident*

Ebony – Ok! So, what do we buy first?

Small child – LOOK AT THOSE PEOPLE MUMMY!

Ebony - *stomach growl* I'm hungry… T_T

May – Hehe…

Childs Mother - *shouts* DON'T GO NEAR THOSE WEIRDO'S! O-O

Child – O_O

Rest Of Store - *looks*

Gil – T_T

Rest of Store - *silence*

Ebony, May and Gil – T_T

Wall mart - *silence*

Ebony - *stomach growl*

Gil - *snigger*

Wall mart - *carries on with life*

May - *bursts into laughter*

Ebony - *laughs in embarrassment*

Gil – That was, scary. Why were they all looking at us like that? :S

*Gil, Ebony and May walk down the store aisles*

May – This isn't the… uh… usual dress code for the world of today…

Gil - :S

Ebony – Just go with the flow: D …. …. …. ICE CREEEEAAAAM! :P

May – NO EBONY! We have no-where to keep it!

Gil and May - *hold Ebony back*

Ebony - :'( *stops struggling*

*May, Ebony and Gil walk past Kiosk selling tobacco and such*

Gil - *_*

May and Ebony - *looks at each other* … OH CRA-

Gil – ZOMG… IS … IS THAT? … *jumps* YAY THEY STILL SELL THEM! *o*

Ebony and May - O_O O_O … Were doomed…

Gil – OOOOH, SOOO MANY!

Ebony – QUICK! GET HIM!

May – What can we do to make him stop?...

Ebony and May - *thinking faces*

May – I KNOW! *whispers in Ebony's ear*

Ebony – OK! LET'S GO… YOU COUNT DOWN!

Gil - *Still fantasizing about cigarettes*

May – Ok, I'LL COUNT DOWN *whispers* Ready?

Ebony – READY!

May – Ok… 3…

Gil - *steps towards kiosk*

May - … 2 …

Gil - *reaches out*

May - …. 1 …

Gil - *stops* … *turns* … huh?

May and Ebony – MEGA GLOMP!

Gil – GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gil, Ebony and May - *Fall on floor*

Rest of store – O_O

Small child – LOOK MOMMY!

Gil, Ebony and May - *heap on floor*

Mother – O_O

Small child – *shouts* THERE ON TOP OF EACH OTHER! *giggles*

Mother - *face palm* *Covers child's eye's and mouth*

Gil - *Blushes* Uhhh… you two…

May - *gets up quick* AAAAAA, NO NO NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

MOTHER – THE EYES NEVER LIE!

Ebony - *gets off Gil* NOOO! I WOULD NEVER DO…. THAT… IN PUBLIC O_O ESPECIALLY WITH THOSE TWO!

Gil – Is that how you feel about me then? *sniff sniff* T_T

Ebony – NO, I DON'T MEAN IT IN THAT SORTA WAY, I MEAN…

*awkward silence*

Gil – Uhhh…

May – Come on Ebony… lets go… *grabs Gil and Ebony and runs*

Ebony – LET'S GO O_O

Random person in Wall mart – HEY WAIT! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!

Mother – Yes! NOW YOU HAVE DISTURBED ALMOST EVERYONES SOULD! AND PUT A REALLY BAD IMPRESSION ON OUR CHILDREN!

Ebony, Gil and May – O_O?

Child – Mommy… so is THAT how babies are made? : D

Mother – O_O

Child -… is it Mommy? :S

Ebony, May and Gil – O_O O_O O_O

Whole of Wall mart – O_O!

Mother – RIGHT. THAT'S IT YOU THREE ARE DEAD. EVERYONE, REBEL! NOW WITH THE HELP OF THOSE THREE IDIOTS *points at Gil Ebony and May*, MY 5 YEAR OLD KID KNOWS HOW EVERYTHING WORKS. YES, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. YES. YOU KILLED MY SONS INNOCENCE!

May, Ebony and Gil – O_O O_O O_O

* * *

A/N

Ebony – Oooooh, we managed to anger the whole of Wall mart… XD

May - See you next chapter! XD


	5. MAY'S LAST BREATHxxxxOR IS IT?

**THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINY/DISASTER**

DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! ((If we did, the first season of the anime, and only season, would have had a better ending with more seasons to follow it XD)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PANDORA HEARTS ((although we would very much like too)) or any other anime's or manga's that may have been mentioned in this fan fic. EBONY & MAY, however, are our own fictional characters that we use AND OWN.

A/N

Ebony –Ehehehehehe...XD CHAPTER 4/PAGE 5! YAYYYY! ((HYPERRR FROM HARIBOS!))

May –THANK YOU! FOR REVIEWING AND READING! XDDDDDD sorrrrry really hyper! but thankies for R&R please carry on XD

* * *

Page 5 - Chapter 4 – THE GREAT ESCAPE!

Ebony – T_T RUN!

*Ebony, May and Gil Run for their lives out of Wall Mart*

Mother – AFTER THEM!

Ebony – Let's head to those bikes over there!

May – Ok!

Gil – What are bikes?

May – They are things you ride on… T_T

Gil – Oh… Ok…

Ebony – There are only two… but one has a trailer…

May – I can't ride in a dress… Who will be strong enough to pull me?

Ebony and May - *looks around for Gil* … huh? Where did he go?

Gil - *creeps away* ... *turns* … ahahahahahaa… umm… hi? : )

Ebony – And just where do you think your going?

Gil – Uhm… umm… I was… umm…

Ebony - -_-

May - *snaps fingers* : D

Gil - *turns* … O_O *colour drains from face*

*An army of cats block the only exit*

May – That's right, now come back here Gil.

Ebony - *evil smirk*

Gil - *walks back to Ebony and May slowly*

Cats - *back away and disappear*

May – Now then… about the bikes… *loos at Gil, then trailer bike, then Gil again*

Gil – NO WAY.

May – GOSH! IDON'T WEIGH THAT MUCH!

Gil – I know but… I've never… ridden a … bike before… and… and I'm scared I might fall off… :'(

May - *charming smile* Ohh… if that's the case then don't worry…

Gil - : D

May – XD I WILL FORCE YOU TO PULL ME!

Ebony - *Evil laugh* Get it May… *evil grin*

May - *puts hands behind her back* I GOT YOU A PRESENT GIL! *holds out a kitten with its legs dangling* : D

Gil – O_O

May – Now then m y friend… If you do not pull me on that bike over there you will suffer… *nods seriously*

Gil – OK, I'LL DO IT! BUT PLEASE GET RID OF THE RANDOM CATS THAT KEEP APPEARING T_T

May – Looks like we have a deal… ^_^ *opens dumpster and chucks cat inside then slams lid*

Cat – MRRROUWWWWW!

May - *claps hands* NOW GET ON THAT BIKE!

Gil – I still don't know how to ride it… T_T

Ebony – I SHALL SHOW YOU! *jumps onto a bike* OK… so you sit on the seat… like a horse… then you put your weakest foot on one peddle, *puts left foot on a peddle* and then you push forward with your strongest foot and peddle!

Gil - *puts foot on peddle* ^_^ *pushes off* ^_^

May – HEY! GIL! FORGETTING SOMEONE? : (

Gil – huh… OH! SORRY! *turns around and steers directly at May…*

May – Uhm… Hey… Gil…. SLOW DOWN. YOUR GONNA' HIT ME!

Gil – I… Can't…

Ebony – TRY THE BREAKS, THERE ON THE HANDLE BARS, SQUEEZE THEM!

Gil - *tries breaks* O_O IT WON'T STOP! AAAAA!

May – AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ebony - *tries her own breaks* MINE AREN'T WORKING EITHER! I;M GONNA CRASH TOO!

Ebony and Gil - *head straight for May at full speed*

May – I'M GONNA DIEEEE!

Gil – AAAAA!

May – I would like to thank TotalAlias, swirlhearty23, Yokolite. Ai Usagi and Pholo who reviewed and all of our readers! Goodbye Ebony… Gil… GOODBYE WORLD!

Gil and Ebony – NOOOOO! MAAAAAYYYYY!

May – -_- Goodbye… *closes eyes and holds breath*

*CRASH*

Ebony and Gil - *heap on floor piled on May with bikes*

Ebony – MAY! ANSWER ME!

May - …

Gil - *looks like he's about cry*

Ebony - *cries and hugs Gil* WAAAAH! NOOOO!

Gil – She… she was a, a good author, friend, *sniff* cat slayer… *sniff* You shall be missed May… T-T

Ebony – NOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAH! NOO-…. *stops crying all of a sudden* … :s

Gil – Why did you stop *sniff* crying… T-T

Ebony - *looks up at Gil* Well… you can't kill the authoresses…

Gil – Huh?

Ebony – MAY SHOULD BE ALIVE! SHE IS AN AUTHORESS! *stops hugging Gil and shakes May violently* HEY MAY, WAKE UP!

May - …

Ebony – WAKE UP NOW YOU IDIOT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! *bitch slaps May*

Gil - *cries* D';

May - … OWWWWWWWW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? *sits up violently and throws bikes off herself*

Ebony – YAY! YOUR ALIVE!

May – OF COURSE I'M ALIVE YOU IDIOTS!

Ebony and Gil - :'D

Gil - *sniff* at least your st-

May – HEY WAIT! HAVE YOU TOO BEEN CRYING? O:

Gil – we were worried…

May – Don't be worried! I can look after myself! ^_^

Ebony - :') … *turns* QUICK THE RIOT FROM WALLMART ARE OVER THERE! O_O

* * *

A/N

Ebony – LOL, HAVING A LAUGHING FIT, MAY JUST DRANK MY DRINK WITHOUT REALISING IT WAS MINE XD

May -... o_o OH SH- OH HI READERS!


	6. THE BIKES VS THE ICE CREAM VAN

THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINY/DISASTER

DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! ((If we did, the first season of the anime, and only season, would have had a better ending with more seasons to follow it XD)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PANDORA HEARTS ((although we would very much like too)) or any other anime's or manga's that may have been mentioned in this fan fic. EBONY & MAY, however, are our own fictional characters that we use AND OWN. WE DO NOT OWN WALLMART, BICYCLES, OR ICE-CREAM VANS!

* * *

A/N

Ebony – THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS!Sorry that we replied to your reviews late and really sorry that we released this chapter late! We have had computer and internet troubles so we haven't been able to publish it D: BUT ITS HERE NOW!

May – Plus when we were meant to be typing up this fan fic, Ebony had to go and choke on a soft piece of cucumber! SERIOUSLY SHE HAS A HABIT OF CHOKING ON THE SOFTEST THINGS EVER! Luckily I saved her by hitting her violently on the back ^_^ it was fun!

Ebony- for you it was T_T *rubs back*

May- anyway enough of our random tales... ON WITH THE FANFIC! XD

Chapter 5 – THE CHASE

* * *

Wallmart – OVER THERE! *Wallmart now speaks in unison/simultaneously XD*

Ebony – O_O ... that's... quite scary, them all speaking at the same time...

May – O_O... GET ON THE BIKES!

Gil - ...but what about the broken breaks? WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THAT?

? - *EVIL LAUGH FROM BEHIND CRATES AND BOXES*

Ebony, May and Gil - *peer around the boxes and crates*: S

Fangirl 2 - *holds up knife and slashes bike tyres and breaks ((she is surrounded by broken bikes))*

Ebony, May and Gil – Ohhhhh...Kayyyy...

Fangirl 2 - ^_^

Wallmart – ATTACK!

Ebony - *leaps onto bike*

Wallmart – YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE!

Ebony- *pushes bike peddles and speeds away from Wallmart*

Fangirl2- EVERYONE! THEY HAVE STOLEN MY GILLYKINS AWAY FROM ME!

Army of fangirls- COME ON LETS GO!

Fangirl 45- Ok... but let's get things straight! HE IS MY GIL CHAN!

Fangirl 71- NO HE BELONGS TO ME! Every single piece of him! ; D

Fangirl 64-NO HE IS MINE!

Fangirl 49 – SHUT UP! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT GIL CHAN BELONGS TO ME!

*large riot of desperate fangirls brake into a fight*

Fangirl 2-YAY! I HAVE THE DEFEATED MY RIVALS! NOW THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE STANDING BETWEEN ME AND MY GILLYKINS IS THEM TWO DUMB IDIOTS! *points at ebony and may*

Ebony- huh? Why are they pointing at us? -_-*brain dead*

May- Hmmm I dunno! ^_^ *looks desperately for some kind of sense in life*

Fangirl 2- NOW! THE REMAINING 30 FANGIRLS FOLLOW ME!

Fangirls- Ok...O_O

Fangirl 2- *evil Laugh* MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA...

Meanwhile...

* * *

*speeding off into the distance on bikes*

Ebony- QUICKER!

Wallmart- YOU CANNOT ESCAPE US!

*Wallmart is chasing the trio in trolleys, little kids in the front of the trolleys throwing plushies and random pieces of food*

Ebony- *looks behind and almost crashes* THEY ARE GAINING ON US! PEDDLE HARDER!

Gil- *deep breaths* this... is... so...tiring...

May- *gets hit by Gil plushies* GILLLLL! *glomps plushie*

Gil- What?

May-Oh nothing... ^_^ *laughs nervously*

Wallmart- READY THE FOOD AMO!

Gil- -_-

Ebony- T_T

May- ^_^ Huh?

Little kid- MOMMY! IM BORED! WHAT SHALL I DO?

Mother- Lets play a fun game! It's called who can hit the idiots the hardest ^_^

Little kid- Ok!...who the idiots?

Mother- *points at Ebony, Gil and May*

Little kid- OK! *picks up knives* : D

Ebony- sooo...when we finally lose them... shall we head back to the aband- *knife whizzes past face* HOLY BLEEP!

May- What? : S

Ebony- !"$£U% £^$*$)% ^&$(%...

Gil- huh?

Ebony- THEY ARE THROWING EFFING KNIVES FOR GOODNESS SAKE! O_O

May- OH CRAP O_O

Gil- O_O

Fangirl 2- DIE MAY! DIE ALREADY!

*chucks knife, knife flies*

May- AAAAAAAAAAAAA! *ducks and holds up Gil plushie*

*knife hits Gil plushie*

May- O_O

Gil-O_O

May- GIL! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A FANGIRL GETS ANGRY!

Gil- Don't worry, i have enough stabbing incidents with Vincent ^_^

Ebony- IM SLOWING DOWN! A KNIFE HIT MY BIKE WHEEL!

* * *

*meanwhile, the fangirls are having some...uhmm...shall we say "technical difficulties" *

Fangirl 2- We need some theme music... this IS a chase after all *throws knife*

Fangirl 3- Maybe if we press this button... *pokes button*

ICE CREAM VAN- "_if you go down in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise!"_

Fangirls- -_-

ICE CREAM VAN:"_Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic!"_

Fangirls- T_T

Fangirl 2 – CHANGE IT ALREADY!

Fangirl 3- I'll try again...*Pushes button*

ICE CREAM VAN- Barney song "_I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WERE A HAPPY FAMILY!"_

Fangirl 2 – STOP THAT EFFING SONG NOW BEFORE I SHOVE A FRIGGIN KNIFE INTO IT!

Fangirl3 - T_T...sorry... Yah never know... third time lucky ah hahahaha ha ha ...ha *laughs nervously* ahem!*hits button with hammer*

ICE CREAM VAN- *plays funeral theme tune*

Fangirl 2 - ahhh... That's better ^_^... NOW FANGIRL 11! PUT YOUR FOOT ON IT! *throws knife and misses*

Fangirl11- *driving* YES! O_O *van speeds up knocking some of the Wallmart customers out of the way*

TO BE CONTINUED...XD

* * *

May- TALK ABOUT A CLIFF HANGER! EEK XD (though this fanfic doesnt make any sense when crime and reality are concerned!^_^)

Ebony- you will have to wait until this Friday for THE ULTIMATE CHAPTER! XD

May- HOPEFULLY WE WONT HAVE ANY CASUALTIES! *looks at ebony*

Ebony- eheheh *laughs nervously* see you in the next chapter! ^_^


	7. HOTWIRING CARS

**THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINY/DISASTER**

DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! ((If we did, the first season of the anime, and only season, would have had a better ending with more seasons to follow it XD)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PANDORA HEARTS ((although we would very much like too)) or any other anime's or manga's that may have been mentioned in this fan fic. EBONY & MAY, however, are our own fictional characters that we use AND OWN. We do not own wall mart, or cars, and do not recommend you attempt anything at all in this fan fic, however, its up to you ^_^

A/N

May – Thank you soo much for reading this for so long XD we hope it isn't boring XD sorry its late AGAIN!

Ebony – Hee hee :D ON WITH THE MADNESS!

* * *

Page 6 – Chapter 5 – Hotwiring cars

*Back to our trio…*

Ebony – I have no choice… LET ME ON YOUR BIKE OR LOSE ME FOREVER! … so get over here… NOW… PLEASE, I'M DESPERATE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!

Gil – OK! We're coming! Over to that abandoned car park!

Ebony – Oh look, a single car on its own! ^_^

Gil – Why is everything abandoned?

Ebony and May - *shrugs shoulders* :s

Gil - *looks at car* If you're thinking about driving that thing, which one of us is going to drive it? And how? :s

May – Me and Ebony are experts at hotwiring cars!

Ebony - *nods* ^_^

Gil – Oh, ok…

* * *

*…wallmart…*

Little kid – WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF AMMO!

Mother – WHAT'S LEFT?

Little Kid – uh… beans, eggs an… banana's!

Mother – Save the beans for tea tonight dear… but what type of eggs?

Little Kid – Organic.

Mother – that will do… NOW ATTACK! *pushes Harder on trolley*

Little Kid - : D *throws banana!*

((A/N - THE BANANA IS RELEVANT TO THE PLOT!))

* * *

*The banana flies through the air towards May*

May - *lifts hand and catches banana without looking* … O_O … Awesome! ^_^ *Put's banana in pocket… just in case*

Ebony - *out of breath* almost… there…

May – KEEP GOING GIL!

Ebony - *leaps off bike* … WE … MADE IT!

Gil - : D

May - *rubs hands* now… to hotwire a car… *looks around and spots the only car in the entire car park*

Ebony - *follows May's gaze* … OH NO. WE ARE NOT HOTWIRING… THAT… *points a shaky finger at a decrepit, mucus coloured car*

May - *still rubbing hands* it will have to do… XD

Car - *Windscreen wiper falls off*

Ebony and Gil – O_O

May - *Runs over to car and opens door* Hmmmm… EBONY, I NEED SOME SCISSORS!

Ebony – Oh, I'm on it! *pulls VERY sharp scissors out of pocket*

Gil – WHY DO YOU CARRY THOSE AROUND?

Ebony – For emergencies XD

Gil – WHAT, LIKE HOTWIRING CARS?

Ebony – ^_^ Yeah! *hands scissors to May* Here you go!

May - *grabs scissors* thankies ^_^! Now… *fiddles with wires*

Car - *starts*

May - ^_^

Ebony - ^_^

Gil - O_O?

Ebony – Who is gonna drive?

May – We look too young…

Gil – WHY ME?

May – YAY! I knew you would volunteer soon enough Gil! ^_^

Ebony – DON'T WORRY! WE WILL BACK SEAT DRIVE YOU!

May – YEAH!

Gil – Then why don't you just drive?

Ebony – Look, I can backseat drive ANYONE on Mario Kart, backseat driving a car in reality can't be that different…

May – Yeah! Mario Kart is awesome…

Gil – What is Mario Kart? :s

Ebony – A driving game ^_^

Gil - :S

May – Just get in the car ^_^ Wall mart is gaining on us ^_^

* * *

*… the chasers … *

Wall mart – DIEEEEEEE….

Fan girls – GILLLL CHAAAAAAAN ;'(

* * *

*… the chased … *

Gil – O_O *gets in drivers seat*

Ebony - *jumps into passenger seat*

May - *leaps into back of car*

Ebony – Put your foot forward and press down on the peddles to go forward, turning the wii wheel… *cough cough* I mean, turning the CAR, wheel, changes your direction and I'll do the hand brake for you.

Gil - *nods*

May – SEATBELTS!

Gil, May and Ebony - *buckle seat belts*

Car - *destroys the speed limit*

* * *

A/N

Ebony – I am sorry to tell you all that it is unlikely that there will be a chapter next Friday T_T… this is because I am away for a while and I doubt we can write up the next chapter in the small time we have.

May – in the mean time ... have a look at ma deviantart profile to cheer you up ^_^! .com/ enjoy! tell me what yah think XD!

Ebony – Also, Please visit out profile, I have recently put a new poll up to help with writing our fan fictions, I am also going to start putting up update dates for our fan fictions on our profile too! ^_^


	8. UNPLEASANT CAR JOURNEY

**THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINY/DISASTER**

DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! ((If we did, the first season of the anime, and only season, would have had a better ending with more seasons to follow it XD)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PANDORA HEARTS ((although we would very much like too)) or any other anime's or manga's that may have been mentioned in this fan fic. EBONY & MAY, however, are our own fictional characters that we use

A/N –

Ebony – Hey there! New chapter! I know we trashed our whole, we're gonna update every Friday, thing. But school got in the way since we usually write this in our lunch time, but we haven't had ANY FREE lunches AT ALL this week, one thing or another has got in our way, and for that, I apologize. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!

May – Hi, really sorry hehe, been doing lots of exams T_T, BUT WE WON'T GIVE UP ON ALL OF YOU! (If you don't give up on us) XD really sorry we couldn't submit last week but hopefully you will like the next few chapters.

* * *

Page 8 - Chapter 7-

May - It's ok Gil *rubs Gils back*

WALMART: SPEED IT UP! *TROLLIES COME CHARGING*

May- THEY ARE GAINING ON US!

Ebony- OH CRAP

GIL- I THINK IM GONNA ...AGAI-

May- OH NO YOU DONT! STAY WITH US GIL! NOT LONG NOW

Ebony - T_T Awww noooo...

? - *Police sirens*

May - O_O

Police - *sirens*

May - uhhhhh ebony? ...how fast are you going? : S

Ebony- SORRY I WASNT PAYING ATTENTION TO THE SPEED LIMIT!

May- *face palm* oh great!

Gil - Ugh... T_T

Ebony_ *laughs nervously* ^_^

May- Gil you poor thing are you ok?

Ebony- *turns* GIL! YOU OK?

May: I think he is... Hey wait... Who is ...looking where we're going!

Police - *through mega phone* PULL OVER SO WE CAN AREST YOU FOR SPEEDING!

Trio -... O_O

May- KEEP YOUR EYES ON TEH FREAKIN ROAD!

EBONY- OKIES SORRY! *swerves past lamp post just missing it*

Gil - *barf* T_T

Police – WE SUGGEST YOU PULL OVER NOW!

Ebony - *leans out window* AS IF WERE GOING TO HAND OURSELVES TO YOU ON A DISH, TRY GOING AFTER THE KNIFE THROWING FAN GIRLS!

Fan girls - *on cue, throw knife at ebony who randomly catches it*

Fan girl's n.o. 1 - HOW DID SHE DO THAT? SHE CAUGHT A KNIFE O_O?

Ebony, May and Gil - O_O

Police - WE MAY ALSO ARREST YOU FOR CARRYING A KNIFE THAT IS AGAINST THE LAW ALSO!

Ebony - T_T...

* * *

*AT WALL MART …*

Wall mart - *puff puff* so... tired... WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO PUSH TROLLEIS ALL THIS WAY?

* * *

*FANGIRL VAN …*

Fan girl n.o. 1 - The police are after our Gil chan N.o. 2 sama! What are we going to do! NOBODY SHALL HAVE OUR GIL CHAN! NO-ONE BUT US FANGIRLS!

Fan girl n.o. 2 - *thinks* ... *light bulb* I know just the thing… : D

* * *

*back to our trio*

May- THEY ARE GAINING ON US EBONY WHAT SHALL WE DO?

Ebon- I DON'T KNO-

*ice cream van jingle from behind*

MAY- GREAT! NOW THE OTAKUS AFTER US!

Ebony – O_O

Ice cream van - *ice cream off the top raises off van and speeds towards the trio*

Fan girl n.o. 2 - WE HAVE YOU NOW GIL CHAN!

Ice cream van - *ice cream off the top raises off van and speeds towards the trio*

Fan girl n.o. 2 - WE HAVE YOU NOW GIL CHAN!

Gil - T_T

May - We won't let them get you!

Gil - *barf* T_T

Fan girl n.o. - THEY MADE GIL CHAN SICK! *gasp*

Ice cream van - *swerves after police cars leading three of them away*

Police - SPLIT UP!

*One police car stops wall mart in its tracks*

Wall mart - ITS UP TO THE POLICE TO GET OUR REVENGE NOW!

* * *

*So, the chase is down to the three otaku's in an ice cream shaped jet, 2 police cars, and our main characters in an obscene car...*

Ebony - I dunno' just how fast this car can go, BUT I'M GOING TO MAX!

Gil - NUUUUUUUUUU!

May - IS THAT WISE?

EBONY - NOPE ^_^

May- OK then ^_^

* * *

*3 minutes later*

Ebony - ohhhh, crap...

Police - OUR BACK UP HAS ARRIVED, THERE IS NO ESCAPE NOW!

Ebony - I just had to drive us into a circle of cars... *drives around circle*

Ice cream jet - *soars down after car* : D

* * *

A/N

May- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope our favourite readers are still reading! I'm sorry if this chase is dragging on but it gonna end soon (the chase) so I think yah will be happy ^_^

Ebony – See you next chapter!


	9. OMG WE'RE BACK XD

THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINY/DISASTER

DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! ((If we did, the first season of the anime, and only season, would have had a better ending with more seasons to follow it XD)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PANDORA HEARTS ((although we would very much like too)) or any other anime's or manga's that may have been mentioned in this fan fic. EBONY & MAY, however, are our own fictional characters that we use AND OWN.

A/N

May – Hey people, sorry for leaving you… life happened…

Ebony – Yeah, we are sorry but we have been experiencing various problems such as internet death, inspiration death, illness, and like May said, life happened.

May – However we are grateful for those who are still reading!

Ebony - Thank you and on with the fiction!

* * *

PAGE 9 - CHAPTER 8

May – WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Ebony - … I'm just circling… because I like circles ^_^

Gil – It's not helping me! T_T

May – I think you better stop now or else we ware going to see what else Gil had for breakfast this morning :S

Ebony – OH CRAP… OKAY, I'LL STOP… umm… ACTUALLY, MAY, TAKE THE WHEEL!

May – Um… Okay… *swaps seats with Ebony*

Ebony - *Puts hand in pocket and pulls out masking tape* Aha!

Gil – What are you planning to do with that? :S

Ebony – EHEHEHEHEHEHE…

Gil – O_O… *backs away*

Ebony - *Moves forward and lunges with masking tape in hand* xD

May – WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BACK THERE?

Ebony - *Struggling with Gil* Keep you're eyes on the road!

Car - *Almost swerves into a police car*

Police 7 – OI! LOOK WHERE YOU ARE GOING!

May – O_O… ah… Okay….

Gil – GET OFF ME!

Ebony - *Tapes Gil's mouth shut* NOW YOU CAN'T BE ILL! : D

Gil - :x

Ebony – XD

May – How are we going to get out of this mess?

Gil - *Points to a random wooden ramp in the middle of the circle*

Ebony – What are you trying to say Gil?

Gil – MMMF MMMMMFF MMMFM! *Points violently at ramp*

May – TAKE THE STUPID TAPE OFF HIM EBONY!

Ebony – But he might be ill… : (… BUT OKAY ANYWAY! *rips tape off quickly*

Gil - *High pitched squeal*

May – O_O?

Ebony – O_O?

Gil – IT…. HURT… OKAY?

Ebony & May - …. O_O?

Gil – T_T… well… just put the car on full speed and we can fly over the other police cars… I think…

May – It's the only chance we may have… FULL POWAAAAAAAAH! *Accelerates to maximum speed" 8D

Ebony – Woot~ 8D

Car - *Shoots towards ramp at the speed of light, surrounded by flames*

Ebony & May – XD XD

Gil - :S ((Feeling ill))

Car - *launches off ramp*

Trio – O_O!

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile… _

Police 1 – WHAT THE *BLEEP*!

Police 7 – THAT FREAKY CAR IS FLYING!

Police 4 – Well no… *sigh* state the obvious T_T

Police 7 – I WAS ONLY ADDING TO THE ATMOSPHERE! DX

Police 2 – So… what are you girlies gonna' do about it? I mean… How do you even catch a FLYING car?

Police 7 – I AM NOT A GIRL…. I can prove it… I'LL SHOW YO-

Police 2 – NO. I BELIEVE YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PROVING IT. I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING…

Police 7 - *reaches for trouser belt* O_O?

Police 2 – NOOOO!

Police 1 – Umm… People... err… the car?

Police 2 – WE GOTTA STOP HIM FROM LOSING HIS DIGNITY! FORGET THE CAR! … Anyway I'm sure those Psycho's will take them down, all we have to do is follow the trail left by the crazy people in the ice cream van. *turns and points to ice cream van and the random mini ice cream plane*

Police 7 - *fumbling with buckle* WHY ARE THESE THINGS SO HARD?

Police 2 – o_O? *turns around to police 7*… NOOO!

* * *

A/N

May – THANKS SO MUCH! GOMENASAI FOR THE WAIT DX

Ebony – Thank you for your patience! Please review, tell us off for being late if that makes you feel better and please feel free to point out any grammar errors etc XD


	10. CHICKENS!

THE PORTHOLE OF DESTINY/DISASTER

DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! ((If we did, the first season of the anime, and only season, would have had a better ending with more seasons to follow it XD)) WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PANDORA HEARTS ((although we would very much like too)) or any other anime's or manga's that may have been mentioned in this fan fic. EBONY & MAY, however, are our own fictional characters that we use AND OWN. We mean no offense to Australia : D.

A/N

May – MERRY XMAS!... I MEAN EASTER!

Ebony – Easter is now coming super special early! Chickens are Easter-ish aren't they? Well, kinda' Easter related chapter in that sense we guessed, not much else about Easter though… anyways… ENJOY THE UPDATE! XD

*Back to our famous trio…*

Ebony – I'm sure we'll land any minute now… :s

Car - *still flying through air after taking off from ramp*

May – YOU SAID THAT FIVE MINUTES AGO!

Car - *Australian accent* G'day mates, and you're flying with…

Trio – AAAAAAGH! O_O (x3)

Ebony - *Looks at hologram sat next to her* … WT***** are you doing sat there? HOW? WHEN? WHHHHHHHHHY? O_O?

Car – My name is, is, is, is, is, is, is, is, … *hologram flickers as car jolts*

Gil – WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING MAY? O_O

May - *screams continuously whilst violently bashing the car with a mallet.* ! O_O

Car, Gilbert and Ebony - *silence while staring at May* … O_O O_O O_O

May - *looks up at Ebony and Gil in the back of the car* IT'S A FREAKIN TALKING CAR!

Gil – And what is so weird about that? :S

Ebony - *nods* You are hurting him… *points at hologram*

Car hologram - *having a fit* X_

May – Oh I'm so sorry… * stops trying to kill the car* T_T

Car hologram – Thank you… now, where was I? … My name is Bruce and you're flying with Aussie airways, please remain in your seats at all times! : D

Ebony – Oh, well Bruce, I am Ebony ^_^, this is Gil ., And this is May XD! Speaking of staying in seats though… whose driving? :S

Gil, Bruce, Ebony and May – o_O O_o o_O O_o…

Car – *Begins a slow descent*

Bruce - … awkward… turtle… mate? :S?

Ebony – NOT THE RIGHT TIME FOR AWKWARD TURTLE MATE! MAY, GET IN THE FLYING CAR! Now there's something I never pictured myself saying…

May - *nods*

Fan girl 2 - *fires ice cream from ice cream jet* xD

May - *ice cream whizzes just centimetres past face in slow motion* O_O I'M COMING! *swings back into drivers seat* xD

_Meanwhile…_

Fan girl 2 – Sooo… Ice cream has no effect…but anyway… I'M BACK… AND I'M LOADED WITH CHICKENS! *Cue the evil laughter* MWAH HA HA HA HA HACK HACK *coughs up feathers* … ewwwwww…. T_T

_Meanwhile…_

Bruce, Gilbert, Ebony and May - *singing* ~**itty **itty bang bang! : D XD :D :S? (- last face = Gil)

Gil – ALL THIS TALK OF **** IS MAKING ME FEEL ILL…

Bruce – Oh kay mate… what to talk about now… okay… I think I've got it… I'm going to explain, with detail… about that time when I slaughtered… A CHICKEN… IN THE OUT BACK! : D

May – YEAH!

Ebony and Gil – O_O O_O?

Bruce – Okay… so… I grabbed this chicken, then snapped its neck, "CRACK!" and that chicken squawked for the last time in its life…

Ebony and Gil – O_o o_O?

May – YEAH! WHAT NEXT?

Bruce – Well, then I plucked its feathers, grabbed me hunting knife and slits its stomach, then I finished off by pulling out its guts so that it was ready to roast on the Barbie later xD

May – WOOOOH! HELL YEAH!

Ebony – O_O…. xD

Gil – How the hell did you manage that? YOU ARE A CAR HOLOGRAM FOR GOODNESS SAKE? O_O

Bruce – Well…

_Meanwhile_

Fan Girl 2 - *Behind car in ice cream shaped jet with open roof* Mweh he he he he he… *lifts super scrawny chicken up into the air and throws at car* … MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *couch cough* … ugh…

_Back to our trio…_

Chicken - *Squawk* O_O * flies straight into car propeller and promptly becomes dismembered, blood and guts fly all over the wind screen of the flying car*

Bruce, Gil, Ebony and May – O_O (x4)

Bruce – OMG, I HAVE A PHOBIA OF CHICKENS, GET IT AWAY! -'

May – T_T… So you lied about killing that chicken then…

Bruce – Nuuuu…

May - …

Ebony – Well, what do we do now… we can't see where we're going any more…

Gil - *barfs*

Bruce – INITIATING CLEANING SEQUENCE! *Car cleans itself as water flies out from every angle* : D

May - *Screams*

Gil and Ebony – Huh? *looks towards windscreen*

May, Gilbert and Ebony - *screaming*

Bruce – What is it? :S

Gil – Points towards fan girl 2 in the ice cream jet hovering in front of the windscreen… holding 1000 CHICKENS!*

Bruce -… NUUUUUU! CHICKENSSSSS!

Gil – *Barf* T_T

A/N

May – Sorry, I am dying from French studies T_T

Ebony – We both are T_T, BUT WE WILL STILL UPDATE FROM TIME TO TIME SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR US!

May – R&R? : D


End file.
